Various methods, apparatuses, and systems utilize image data from image sensors. For example, robotic platforms (e.g., autonomous vehicles) may use image data and/or other sensor data to navigate through environments including obstacles, such as other vehicles, buildings, pedestrians, etc. In some examples, time information (e.g., a timestamp) may be associated with an image frame as a whole, which can present various challenges, such as inaccurately associating the capture of a particular portion of the image frame with a particular portion of data from another sensor due to temporal differences between capture of the particular portion of the image frame and the particular portion of data from the other sensor.